In the past various devices have been provided to convert an alternating current to direct current supplied to an incandescent lightbulb to reduce power consumption and lengthen the life of the lightbulb with attendant cost saving. Such devices have commonly been employed in the lightbulb socket or incorporated into the structure of the lightbulb.
In addition, some circuits have been provided with rectifying diodes and fuse to prevent damage to overload. Such circuits have required replacement of fuses and are inconvenient.
It has remained a problem to provide a device which can be simply employed with a conventional alternating current source to supply direct current to an incandescent lightbulb circuit which is transportable to other circuits and has provisions for protecting against overloads with easy resetting of the device should the overload cause the circuit to be opened.